


Heat wave

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Cardassian Anatomy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Dukat's in heat. Meru can't wait
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru
Series: Dukat and Meru [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953
Kudos: 6





	1. first day

**Author's Note:**

> D- Dukat  
> M-Meru  
> T- T  
> Make up the rest

Today’s the day. M has been carefully coaxing him to open up about the cardassian heat. He has revealed to her that once a year they go through a similar experience to the pon farr that Vulcans experience. The difference being it does not cause brain damage and death and it can't be solved via violence. M gets to watch as D copes with the annual ritual.  
D is up and about. M wakes up to find him making breakfast.   
M: You're up early  
D: Please keep the conversation neutral. It's too early to argue.  
D flips a pancake out of a pan onto a plate. His actions are far more obtuse than usual.  
M: Your ridges are ..  
D stares at her.  
M: … Fine. Just fine  
D nods. He starts pouring the next pancake. His hand is shaking a little. His ridges are swollen and a little darker. Considering that is usually a sign of arousal, at the moment he looks like he's suffering. His hand slips and the batter leaks all over the counter. The jug goes flying across the room.  
M: I assume you're taking the day off?  
D takes a deep breath and releases it.  
D: Actually, I will be taking 3 days off. Its advised to stay away from any potential mates while under these conditions  
M: Is there anything I can do?  
D takes another very deep breath  
D: There is, but not yet. It's also advised to wait until day 2 before trying to relieve oneself. Or it makes the next 2 days seem much longer  
M: Can I have more details?  
D: The urge will grow stronger over the next few days. When I’m satisfied, the urge will subside for a few hours and then return.   
M: So you wait until tomorrow so the strongest urge is dealt with at the beginning  
D: And I will not need to recuperate so many times  
D sounds like he's just run a marathon with the way he's breathing. He flips the newest pancake very aggressively. His grip on the pan could kill someone. T knocks on the door. D sighs.  
D: Enter  
T arrives and notices the ridges, the smell of D’s pheromones and the splattered pancake jug on the wall.  
T: Day off sir?  
D: Don't fuck with me T  
T: It was not my intention sir. I’m just dropping off this week's reports.   
D’s grip tightens  
M: Sweetheart, mind if I go get some fresh air?  
D launches the hot pan and its contents to the floor  
D: By all means  
M runs out of the room with T  
M: What the hell was that?  
T: I would be very careful with him tonight if I were you because tomorrow he will not be careful with you  
M: Is that a joke  
T: No, right now I'm on my way to sick bay to make them aware its that time of year again  
M: Does he need medical attention?  
T: No but you will  
T laughs. M does not approve  
T: No, but seriously, the last pets came back with several broken bones and nerve endings. I don't know if anyone told you, but just like Vulcans it gets stronger with age.  
M: Should I be worried?  
T: Definitely

M has spent the day avoiding going home. D has been trapped in the house all day. When she gets home she finds the house is spotless. Has he spent the day cleaning? But the bedroom looks like an animal has torn through it. He’s asleep maybe?  
D: M is that you?  
M: Yeah, I just wondered if you’d eaten?  
D: Not yet. I’ll have something tomorrow when I can hold a fork steady  
M sits on the edge of the bed  
M: Mind if I join you  
There is a silence  
D sits up. His hair is a tangled mess. He's wearing stretchy pajamas and his eyes are heavy and dark to match his crest and ridges  
D: Please take no offence when I say this, but would you take a shower in the strongest scent your nose can handle. I can smell you and it's driving me up the wall  
M nods and backs her way into the bathroom and does as she is asked. When she gets back to the bedroom, her eyes water at the weight of the oils she lathered herself with.   
D: Perfect.  
M joins him in bed. His skin his borderline burning. If it were any hotter she couldn't touch him. He drags her closer and holds her too tightly. His scales press into her skin. She never noticed them before. He's not everted. But his heavy breathing down her neck makes her shiver and tingle. There is a little bit of fear tucked away behind the excitement of what tomorrow holds.


	2. Day two- Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

She wakes up. D is out of bed. She’s hungry. She gently walks into the main room. D is still wearing those pajamas and his hair is still uncharacteristically messy.   
D: Morning  
His voice was a growl. She took a step closer  
M: How are you feeling?  
D: Forget about me. Eat something  
M sits across from him. He's frozen solid. His eyes seem to stare straight into her core. His nostrils flare as she sits down to take something from the table. His ridges are darker than yesterday. She watches him as she bites into some bread based breakfast item  
D: Don't look at me like that  
M: Like what?  
D: You're scared of me  
M pulls her Cardassian face  
M: Does it make you feel big to intimidate me?  
She continues to eat. D’s lip twitches. She sits back in her chair.  
D: Done?  
M: Done.  
The table is flipped by one hand as he stands up. The Cardassian face falls off. She's scared. She's absolutely terrified. D puts her under his arm and carries her back to the bedroom. She's thrown onto the bed like an object. She rolls a few times and lands with her back to the headboard. He kneels in front of the bed and pulls a locked box out from under it  
M:Sweetheart?  
D: My last mistress was very seriously hurt last time  
M’s heart sinks as he opens the box  
D: So, this year I've taken precautions  
D grabs her ankle and drags her legs over the bed. She can't look up but she can feel something being tied around her waist. As soon as her hands are off her she looks down.   
M: A strap on?  
D: sshh. I dislike using my ..   
He sighs  
D: But I’d say these are extenuating circumstances  
He starts getting undressed. There are so many thoughts. She's never used one of these. How long has he had this? Has he ever used it before? D pulls a new thing out of the box. She would have called it a gag or a bridle.   
D: This is to stop me biting you, but I encourage you to bite me. Hard. Do you understand?  
M nods. He bites on it and straps it up himself. It looks uncomfortable but nothing about this situation was comfortable. 

D gets laid down and drags her into position while he's at it. He hums something at her. The look in his eyes would indicate something positive, but his grip would indicate otherwise. She drags her tools against his slit. His grip on her arm gets tighter but his head falls back onto a pillow. He mumbles something shorter this time. Maybe thank you, or keep going?

He seems to like this external play, when she pushes it up he moans and when she drags it down he moans. His grip on her arm finally released but he put her hands on his shoulders. Another mumble. His hands grip her hips. She sinks her nails into his ridges. He moans again. He starts to evert. She remembers how on edge he was before they started and what he did to the last pet, but right now, hes seems so harmless, just laying there enjoying himself. 

She looks down on his new extremity and takes advantage. His grip increases once again. He's not stopping her, maybe it's time to take it up a notch, she very slowly aims the toy downward under his own tool. He's still not stopping her. She tightens her grip on his neck and penetrates him. He growls but still lets her do it. Since she's basically over him, she takes the opportunity to bite him while he's there and starts moving. She can hear him rumbling.

She hears him mumble a single word. Two syllables. She looks down on him for a clue. He wrinkles his nose and looks almost angry. He looks back over to his neck. She figures it out. Harder. She bites him again, this time she's sure she's drawn blood, but he doesn't flinch, he holds her really tight. This would probably be the bit where he bites back and tears a chunk of her neck out too. She thrusts into him harder and grips her closer and tighter. She's struggling to keep breath in her lungs with the pressure. He must be close.

She fights to get out of his grip and locks his hands down in hers. Their fingers intertwined and pinned palm to palm, she picks up the pace. If she didn't know him better she’d say he was in pain, but he is easily strong enough to stop this. His breathing gets quicker, shallower, more intense. She ramps it up just a little bit more. His fingers tightened and his hips push her up and further in as he finished. 

Just like every time, he stops breathing, lets his grip go, freezes in place and inverts. She sits up. There is a lot of liquid coming from him. Not just what he fired earlier. He finally relaxed and sits up. His neck is still very dark. He gently removes his gag. He's gonna talk  
D: Thank you  
M: Did I hurt you?  
D: I wish. Did I hurt you?  
M: My hips are a bit sore from your fingers, but otherwise, I am unharmed.  
D: Thank your prophets.  
D looks down on the mess. He looks back up at her.  
D: don't bother changing the bed, I'll be ready to go again in an hour.  
D gets up and causally struts to the bathroom. M can hear the water running. M wiggles free of the strap on and shuffles to the box. There's a lot more stuff in here than she was expecting. There was another dildo, some kind of egg, several vibrators, some electronic equipment and finally those neck clamps. Maybe they don't work when you're in heat?  
D: If there is anything interesting you like, just say the word.  
M jumps at the sound of his voice from the bathroom.  
M: Actually there is.  
D: I'm all yours in an hour. First though, I'm going to take the opportunity to eat while I can still hold my hand steady.


	3. Day two- Mid day

D hasn't gotten dressed. His hair still aimed in every direction but down. She watches him eat. Usually so slow and careful, but today was like watching a starved animal tear into its prey. She notes his ridges are still dark but he's stopped leaking.  
D: Not hungry?  
M: No I had breakfast  
D: Sorry about the table. I got excited  
M: You looked angry  
D: Same thing  
She watches him for longer than expected.  
M: So when we continue again -  
The dark in his eyes comes back  
M:- will we be switching roles?  
D: Not a chance. I couldn't leave to visit her in sickbay, nor could they treat her here. While she was suffering from my own selfish needs, I was suffering at the cruel hands of mother nature. No. I won't be doing that again.  
M: It is wrong that I was actually looking forward to seeing you lose control?  
D: It's not wrong, just seriously ill advised. I could have killed her.   
M is silent  
D: There is another up side to this  
M looks up at him  
D: It's a very good opportunity to try .. new things. I'll enjoy just about anything put on the table  
M: You're gonna regret saying that

Later T is called up. There's no sign of D. M runs out of the bedroom in a nightgown, sits him down, sticks a device to his head and stands over him.  
M: Remember when D left a few weeks ago?  
T nods  
M: Enjoy  
M runs away. The bedroom door slam and locks behind her. T doesn't have good hearing, but he's damn sure that he can hear chains. What is this thing on his head? Can he go? Suddenly the device beeps and T feels warm. Very warm. A tingling runs down his back and shoulders. His wrists hurt all of a sudden. Accompanying this new sensation is a feeling of anger and torment with a side of joy and excitement. The heat is suddenly impacting his breathing. The tingle finds its way to this thighs.

He’s really horny. He’s everting. he's not even thinking sexual thoughts. What is this device? Wetness and pressure run over his shielded privates. Still fully dressed, he’s grinding against nothing. A sharp pain tightens in his wrists. At the same time, his insides feel .. active. Both genitalia are in full swing as he just sits in silence, boiling at the seams of his armour. His nails dig into the couch.

Confused but aroused. Angry but playful. He's completely out of control. The sensation is almost addictive. He cant fight enjoying himself. Still breathing heavily. Still too hot to be comfortable. The sensation between his legs becomes more intense. If it could be described, it was like being fucked by ghosts. His neck is swelling and his prUt is building up to sweet release. His insides are still in use. A second sensation over his member brings him over the edge, but it doesn't finish there.

Only one region has finished. Whatever is happening is going to push the second climax to completion before it's done. He wants it. Oh he needs it. He grinds a little harder on the couch, his trousers leaking after the first explosion only makes the push more slick. His neck is bitten hard and he's done. It was faster than he hoped, but more than what he was expecting. He sits looking up at the ceiling considering what just occurred. The sound of chains again. M returns  
M: You can go now  
She took the device of his head and watched him struggle to stand and hobble over to the door.  
M: He's gone  
D arrives with a hell of a bite mark on his neck. He strokes his wrists better as they are sore  
D: If your expressions were anything to go by, he really enjoyed that  
M: I doubt he's gonna proposition me again  
D: I'll put money on it getting worse


	4. Day two- Evening

It's the evening and D is still swollen but seems a lot more relaxed. They cuddle on the couch. She cant move without him matching her. Usually she would enjoy his need for contact, but it's been a few hours and she hasn't even been able to use the bathroom alone. He holds her hand when she walks, his arms wrap themselves around her when she is still. Currently she's trying to read but he is nuzzling and rubbing her. It's very distracting  
M: Can you stop?  
D: Stop what?  
M: All this touching? I'm starting to go numb  
D: You don’t know how wonderful you feel right now.  
M: Is this a side effect of heat?  
D is still caressing her  
D: Unfortunately.  
M: It’s not a bad thing, but you are overdoing it a bit  
D: Sorry.  
Has he ever said sorry honestly before?  
D: The day is drawing to a close and i’m getting ready for round 3  
M: Round 3 eh? What did you have in mind?  
D has never looked so innocent. He's almost begging in the way he looks up at her.   
D: Since I’m not so aggressive, I was wondering if you would just have me as I am?  
M: You still wanna be bitten?  
D: Yesplease  
M: As you wish  
M pulls his Pajamas off and lays herself down on the couch. He slowly removes her pants under her skirt. She likes it when she is still wearing clothes, it makes the event seem impromptu and more exciting. They kiss and lines himself up with her. It's the first time they've done this here, but he seems to know what he's doing. Just another reminder that she isn’t the first. 

He pushes his jama trousers all the way off. She likes his scales on his legs and in turn he likes how smooth she is. He once described her as a painted wall, which would make him a papered wall. A wall with texture. She runs her hand down his chest and to his slit, which surprise surprise is dripping. He feels like he everted a while ago and just didn't say anything. 

She bites his neck. He pulls her close and pushes in to her. She digs her teeth in further and he exhales down her neck. His grip tightens as he moves. Her moan causes her mouth to separate from his neck. She holds him tight as he moves faster. She knows he's smiling. He always smiles when he's in control and makes her moan like this.  
M: Oh Prophets  
He gets faster. He's going to be done very soon. She can hear it. His heart’s going like he just ran up the stairs. He cant catch his breath. She bites fast and hard. He's done. As she comes down from that blinding high, she notices how hot she is. Maybe Cardassians lose heat during these sessions and he rests over her trying to warm himself back up. It's not like she’d notice if that were the case.  
M: Good for you?  
He nods against her head. His junk hides away and he carefully sits back up. As he lets go of her body, he collects her hand.  
D: I'm suddenly hungry  
M: I could eat  
M sits up. Oh god, she's leaking.  
M: Sorry about that  
D wobbles to his feet still holding her hand  
D: Don’t worry about it. It's seen worse.  
What does he mean? It's seen worse. His seed just puddled along the couch cushion. There can't be much worse can there? She pulls her dress down and let him lead her to the dinner table. He's so tired. She wonders what tomorrow will hold.


	5. Day three- Morning

In the morning, M woke up to find D with his hand down his pants.  
M: Morning?  
D stops.  
D: Morning  
M: Enjoying yourself?  
D: I didn't want to wake you?  
M leans into him and chews his neck.  
M: I thought I was your comfort girl  
M takes over for him. D’s hand slides further down.  
M: I thought you didn't like using it  
She rubs faster  
D: Tell me I'm not good enough. Tell me I can't lie to save my life.  
Unexpected turn but hey ho.  
M: You're a disappointment to the state.   
Her words were venomous  
M: You have lost all self control. And you call yourself a Cardassian.  
D moans and bites his lip  
M: You show no restraint around women, around work, around drink. Face it. Nothing is ever enough for you!  
D fires under the sheets. She slows her hand down. He grabs her hand and stops it himself.  
M: And breathe  
D takes a deep breath  
D: I'll be ready again in an hour  
M: That's quick, even for you  
D: It's the last day. Shorter bursts for a longer period of time.  
M: Can I shower yet?  
D: No  
He gets out of bed. He's still leaking. He goes to wash his hands before starting breakfast.  
M: Can I get dressed?  
D: No.

Breakfast was a quick affair. She looks at him for some indication of what he wants her to do. Yesterday he fucking him silly, then they fucking T silly. Then He fucked her silly. Surely today is going to be another silly day?  
M: So whats the plan?  
D: What do you mean?  
M: I'm assuming we aren't going for a nice meal at Q’s before romantically swanning back to the bedroom.  
D: I’m not leaving this room until tomorrow  
M: So what do we do until then?  
D: You wanna get the riding crop out again?

M replicates herself a more appropriate outfit. In her lacy black lingerie, she ties D to the bed. He's wild in the eyes. He hasn't worn actual clothes since the first day. His hair is still unwashed and knotted. She's still filthy but she's at least tried to tidy up. He twitches as she struts around the bed deciding what to do with him.  
M:Comfortable?  
D: Yes mistress  
M: Good boy. You will speak as I say you can, is that understood?  
D: Yes mistress  
M: Excellent. Your obedience will be rewarded and your slip ups punished. Do you wish to proceed?  
D: Yes mistress  
M kisses him on the crest and smiles over him  
M: The safe word is M  
D: Won't need it  
M: Did I ask you a question?  
She strikes him with the riding crop. He flinches and winces. She smiles over him again. She puts down the riding crop and reveals a blindfold. A few months ago, he would have called for security .. even in this state, but right now being blind and humiliated has a kinky twist his real wife would never allow. His life could not get any better.  
He's blindfolded. He can barely hear her moving around the room. The riding crop sometimes swings through the air but hits nothing. It scares him in the best possible way.  
M: Today my dear, you are going to tell me a story.  
D remains silent  
M: Good man  
She runs her hand over his body.   
M: I want you to tell me about a real event that happened between yourself and one of my predecessors  
D is thinking very hard  
M: The story is your choice, but I will be verifying it before the night is over. Do you understand?  
D: Yes mistress  
M: Have you thought of one?  
D: I have  
M: Tell me  
She climbs onto the bed between his legs. He feels the bed shift.  
D: My first Bajoran woman … I was a lot younger then. During the occupation, I was advised to take up a comfort girl.  
D laughs  
D: They said my temper was a result of too much work and not enough stress release  
D yelps. Her tongue runs along his slit.  
D: I didn't know what to do with her. I've never seen Bajorans argue. You don't have scales to warm up. Your living quarters are always so cold.   
Her tongue dives a little deeper and with more force. She notes he's very wet, even for him.  
D: Anyway, I offered her food. She didn't talk much which made it more awkward. I asked about holosuite programs, books, hell, I tried to ask her about the prophecies. She was so unhappy to be with me  
D struggles to hold his composure. He can't talk about another woman while recieving oral, but that's exactly why she's doing it.  
D: So I told her she could go. I wish i had a picture of her face. It was like reading her mind. She just poured open with confusion. We talked a lot after that. We cleared up a lot of misunderstandings too.   
D is now building him to climax. He's really trying to hold back  
D: I realised you're people are honest because it makes life easier for you- oh my- And my people enjoy the verbal chase ..nghn .. which lead to exploring each other … mmmm  
M didn't stop. He physically couldn't continue, he was so close but that's when she stopped. The tension was painful at this point  
M: Does T know this story  
D: No but R does  
D hears the combadge go off  
M: D to R  
R: R here. Do you need assistance sir?  
M: No, M just wants clarification on a story. Did D have a very awkward encounter with his first Bajoran comfort girl?  
R: Plenty.The men assumed he liked making them uncomfortable  
M: Thank you R, that will be all  
R: Thank you  
The comline ends  
M: And here's your reward  
Her warm hands gently make their way up his thighs. She starts again with her mouth.  
M: You may finish as and when you like  
D’s arousal was already through the roof before they started but after that he knows he’ll be done in a matter of seconds. He just told his mistress about his first Bajan woman, then she reminded his own soldiers of his ‘awkward encounters’. M is really pushing him, not in any way he’s used to. The repetition of her tongue gets the better of him.  
M removes his blindfold and restraints. She lays with him  
M: C, what time is it?  
C: 11 hundred hours  
M: We need food  
D: I couldn't agree more, but right now I need to be held  
M holds him. She listens to his breathing. He’s still hot to the touch. He touches her hair, she touches his crests. They stay like this for a while.


	6. Day three- Mid day

Over the dinner table  
D: My wife doesn't like it you know  
M: Me?  
D: No, she likes you. She doesn't like using my .. you know. She doesn't like it when I’m in heat. She's a very dominant woman.  
M: Do you like that?  
D: I love it. As I'm sure you've noticed  
M is gulping down some kind of juice  
M: I’ve also noticed you don't evert when I’m down there  
D: You're not supposed to be down there  
M: If you need tieing up to receive oral, those ropes will be used more than the bed  
D laughs  
M: Didn't answer my question though  
D sighs  
D: You wouldn't believe me if I told you  
M: I don't believe a damn thing that comes out of your mouth, but I ask anyway  
D: I don't like it.  
M: Yes you do  
D: No, I like it in  
M thinks for a moment. She gets it  
M: aahhh  
D: ahhh  
He mimics her  
M: T says its because you're scared of teeth  
M keeps eating  
D: That's because T likes teeth. He likes it rough.  
M: Elaborate please  
D: T likes the women who roll over; who play meek. Don't get me wrong he's still a Cardassian, he likes to argue but he goes for the women who … don't mind being pulled about a bit  
M: … and how do you know that?  
D chokes on his drink  
D: Is that an accusation?  
M: It might be.  
D considers his next move carefully  
D: What your implying is illegal  
M: So is murder, it still happens  
D: Boys talk. That's all  
M: Doesn't sound like it  
D: I'm starting to feel a little insulted  
M: Don't. By my standards it's fine. You fuck who you want in your spare time but know I’m not going anywhere  
D turns much darker  
D: Is that Bajoran sentiment or a personal one?  
M: Is covering it up a Cardassian sentiment or a personal one?  
D: You first  
M: I asked first  
D is getting angry. M holds her ground  
D: We had a fist fight that turned on its head. We agreed never to speak of it again. Your turn  
M: I was a married woman. Now I’m a kept woman to a guy who has a wife. It's a life I just got used to  
D: And it doesn't bother you  
M: Not any more  
D leans back and challenges the situation  
D: And you didn't consider sleeping around until me?  
M: Once you're married, you don't do that sort of thing anymore.  
D wasn't so dark anymore  
D: On our first day I said you can ask for anything you want  
M: I was there  
D: The offer still stands  
M puts down her food  
M: And what about you? You do what you want anyway and get away with it  
D goes dark again  
M: Ooh, did that strike a nerve?  
D: I don't make a habit of bedding my second  
M: I don't make a habit of shaming people for it  
D: We will continue this argument in an hour when I can make best use of it  
M: Or you could call T over?  
D sank into his seat, not sure whether he could threaten or beg his way out of the conversation  
M: Oh give up you big baby. I'm not gonna tell anyone and I don't care if you like getting manhandled.  
M continued eating.

D and M are laid on the floor in the dark listening to music. D is having some kind of episode. Probably his hormones taking control.  
M: Tell me about your wife  
D: Hah. No thank you  
M: Why not  
D: You don't want to hear about my wife.  
M: I wouldn't have asked otherwise  
D: … We met during a party. The woman sat me down, her hand clamped around my shoulder. She made me drink with her. She watched me like a hawk. Every movement was analysed. She made me feel like I was being interrogated.  
M: What happened  
D: I feel over my feet in love. She would raise our children with an iron fist but an attentiveness to show them they are listened to and loved.  
M: Wow.  
D: And your husband?  
M: We knew each other before the occupation, as children. Our parents knew each other. When the occupation started we were separated and reunited. It wasn't long before we married in secret and had our eldest son.  
D: I'm sorry life was so hard  
M: I wish I could have been there to see my little ones grow up and meet people. I wonder what they’ll become.  
D: I'm sure they’ll carry your finest qualities and make all the difference they can.  
M: What about your kids?  
D: What about them?  
M: Are you not curious?  
D: I hope they don't turn out like me. The more like their mother the better.  
M: You don't mean that  
D: Oh I do. The state requires I keep hold of Bajor. It's not doing either of our people any favours. My wife on the other hand is raising my kids, running my house, financing my wages, visiting the dignitaries from central command and so much more. What do I do? I hold a planet hostage and stare at paperwork.  
Now M thinks about it, his kids would be considered monsters if they turned out like him. D ignores every value Cardassia holds dear while portraying himself as the monster under every Bajorans bed.  
M: I'd say you need to get out the house, but ya know .. heat  
D: I have an hour between takes.  
D looks over at M. M raises her eyebrows

M finds herself sat on his face with the device on her head. She doesn't quite remember the build up, but this was his idea and who is she to tell him this is a bad idea. The device is simple. It's like a mind meld but for Cardassians. They used it on T yesterday but today D will cause her and his own orgasm.

He holds her legs. She quietly squeals over him. Every motion from his mouth sends the same pleasure to his own organs. Nothing like mutually assured orgasm to make oral the best it's ever been. He stops teasing and starts working the sensitive part. He gets an ego boost out of this. Cardassian bits are different. Over the years he's mapped out the differences and developed 2 methods. One for his wife and one for his mistress’s.

M looks down in her unconcentrated state and notices his colourful Cardassian cock pulsating in front of her. Dare she. She could do it. D yelps, freezing up to stop his hips bucking.  
D: Bit of warning  
M: It's not like I'm using my mouth  
M slides her hand over his junk. Her fingers apply extra movement over his sensitive ridges. M wonders why they’re on the bottom side of his dick. Why is there 4 as well. T also had 4. D has decided the goal is now to cause her climax before she moves her hand any faster. This was supposed to be his turn putting the work in. He’s not the type to make his ladies do the work.

M is close. He can feel it. M speeds up. D cant hold back. If he were not in heat, This would have lasted, but right now he is being double whammied by his own skill and hers. His undoing cause her to cry out and shudder as she comes too. She gets off him as soon as she breathes straight. He removes the device from his head and turns it off. She does the same.  
D: I am sated for an hour  
M: I was thinking we could go for a walk.  
D: I would rather not be out in public … if you catch my drift  
M: Eh?  
D: I'm still not fully incontrol of my actions. I'd rather the workers nor my soldiers see me in this state  
M: What about Q’s?  
D: The ferengi will keep his mouth shut but I’d still rather not be seen out and about  
M: We could beam?


	7. Day three- Evening

Q is dead on his feet. He looks no different. M comes down the stairs. He didn't see her come in.. no guards either. He notices she is nowhere near as groomed as usual. It's not often the gul allows his pet out looking like that.  
Q: M?  
M: Ferengi man. D needs to borrow the suits for a few hours  
Q: That time of year again? What program does he want?  
M: You know about heat?  
Q: People have booked out a holosuite for a solid 48 hours before now  
M: Oh. Well he wants one with a waterfall in it.  
Q: Day 3 I assume?  
Q pulls a chip out and hands it to her. Has D done this before?   
M: Thanks?  
M runs back to the holodeck. She immediately plugs it in.  
The surroundings suddenly change to rocky formations, fallen trees and a small waterfall. D admires the scene  
M: The ferengi knows you're in heat. How weird is that?  
D: It's not exactly a secret. The Gul of Terok nor goes missing every year for 3 days is hardly discreet is it?  
M sits with him on a rock  
M: Or his big ears have been listening to people he shouldn't have been  
D: I doubt that. He values his life too much.  
M laughs and leans on him.  
M: Why did you pick here?  
D:M, can you swim?  
M freezes up  
M: Yes  
D pushes her into the water. M breaches the surface. As she looks up, she can see him taking his clothes off.  
D: Is it warm?  
M: You just threw me overboard and you want to know how the water is?  
M treds water.  
D: You sound fine to me.  
D follows her into the water. M is splashed in the face as he lands. He comes up for air  
M: I didn't think you people could swim?  
D: Of course we can swim, we just don't like getting wet  
M pulls herself out of the water and gets more undressed.  
M: Let me guess. Cardassia isn't know for its rain  
D pulls himself out of the water too.  
D: Getting wet also makes you cold  
M: Which you people can’t cope with either, yeah, I know  
D runs his hands over his head to drain some water from his hair  
D: Do you not like swimming?  
M: It's not exactly my idea of a date, but I don't mind it. I haven't been since I was a kid though  
D: Because of the occupation?  
M nods as she squeezes more water out of her hair  
M: Why did you choose swimming?  
D: More romantic than a shower  
M: That's what this is? A wash?  
D: Call it a tradition  
M: hah, do all your mistresses get dunked in a pond?  
D scoffs  
D: On the last day of heat, Cardassians wash because it gets rid of our scent. When we go back to the room, you’ll notice.  
M: I forget you people can smell pheromones  
D: You remember when T showed on the first day and immediately knew  
M: The ferengi also mentioned something about the third day  
D: Mm hm.  
M looks at D. D raises his eyebrows.  
M: Well let's not waste your holosuite time  
M stands and drags D back into the water with her.  
They spend an hour of so jumping in, trying to drown each other, splash fights and generally childish things one wouldn’t expect a pair of grown ass adults to be doing in the holosuites. Eventually D gets cold and they beam back. 

M: You were right, it stinks in here  
D: I wonder why  
M hits his shoulder. D laughs. M laughs.  
M: I need a real shower though  
D kisses her on the head  
D: and you’re going to leave me out here in the cold. Shame on you  
M: Oh, maybe I could handle sharing my precious shower time with you  
M walks him backward into the bathroom. They stay in close proximity as he smiles down on her taking the lead like this. She turns the sonic on and makes excuses to start rubbing each other up in the cubical.

M feels very taken care of right now. D is mostly enjoying the close contact. He can feel her smooth wet skin. He can see all the little imperfections. She just lets him touch her and grab her wherever he wants. He everts  
M: Excited?  
D: I swear its heat  
M: Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
D and M kiss, still holding each other in the shower  
M: We doing this here or while we're drying?  
D: It's warmer in here  
M: In here it is.  
D lifts her up against the wall and lowers onto himself. He makes a hiss sound. She bites him. Permission granted. He moves aggressively in and out. She digs her nails into him. Maybe for support. Maybe out of tension. Either way he doesn't mind and keeps going. He takes full advantage and pins her to the wall for better access. He mumbles under his breath. She moans yes. He's done.

As they're getting dressed  
M: C, time?  
C: The time is 17 hundred hours and 24 minutes  
D: It's 5?  
M: Sounds like dinner to me  
D looks worried  
D: M, I hope these past few days have been satisfying for you.  
M: Of course  
D: I don't want to be the selfish type. You know, I hear stories of other people's heat experiences and I’m disappointed by what I hear.  
M: And you're scared you’ll be disappointing someone? Put your ego away D  
D: I don't want you to think these three days are about pushing out as many climaxes as possible. We’re supposed to try new things and share what we learn  
M: When you say new things?  
D: If you have any fantasies or stories you want to play out, any new toys or positions … heat is a good place to try it.  
M: Can I ask how you hospitalised-  
D: M, don’t  
M: No, I wanna hear this story, straight from the horse's mouth  
D: Horse?  
M: Tell me the story!  
D gets comfy on the bed, M sits in front of him.  
D: 2 years ago, she was new. You saw how I was on the first day, but she kept teasing me. Any other time would have been nice, but not the first day. I told her to stop it. She challenged me. Again, usually that would have been welcomed, but … Anyway, the second day came. She continued to torment me. Torment became threats. Threats became physical abuse. She was looking forward to it until- Until I made a move.  
M: What happened?  
D: I was too rough with her. I put pressure on her ribs, I held her arms back. I was too far gone to see I had hurt her until it was over. She left after she was released from the infirmary. Who knows what she told people. I swear, I had her permission-  
M: I don't doubt that. What about the girl after her?  
D: She wasn’t around to experience heat with me. She was taken from me in a shuttle accident.  
M: And how did T happen?  
D: I don't want to talk about it  
M: Too bad, I wanna hear it  
D: We had a disagreement about her. Who’s fault was it and what to do about it. We got into a fist fight. He had hold of my neck. I got excited, he reciprocated. It was only afterward did we realise that we could lose our position if anyone found out. I’m surprised it didn't happen sooner.  
M: If it’s so common, why is it illegal?  
D: It's because it's so easy that the state banned it. Could you imagine what would happen if the state allowed men to do that with romantic involvement. There would be no one would have any children.  
M thinks about it. Guys obviously don't mind if they're fucking a guy or girl, which means the argumentative nature of Cardassians can easily fall into flirtation.   
M: So the state is scared you’ll all start fucking each other and let go of your tight family values?  
D nods and shrugs. M cuddles up to him  
D: People who are caught cheating the state are usually exiled. It saves the state a bullet and they can always call them back if need be  
M: That's the state for you.  
D: You won't say anything will you  
M: I promise I won't.   
…  
M: If I’m still around next year, we could cheat the state together  
D’s heart skips a beat.


End file.
